


Make You Feel

by paperplanesxx



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: 50 kisses challenge, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperplanesxx/pseuds/paperplanesxx
Summary: I needed something to dip my toes into the writing pool and this prompt on Tumblr seemed like the perfect start. See the notes at the end for the link.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Make You Feel

The sun is just starting to peek through the curtains in Julian's flat when she wakes, eyes fluttering open ever so softly. She feels the redhead's grip around her waist tighten, and there's a fluttering sensation in her chest when he buries his face further into the crook of her neck. Lazily, she works her fingers through his haphazard curls with one hand, while her other hand draws lazy circles along the bare skin of his back. Julian hums his approval, the vibration of it against the delicate skin behind her ear causing her grip on his curls to tighten. 

She feels rather than sees the mischievous grin against her skin before his lips brush against her neck. A seemingly innocent kiss if it weren't for the fact that he knew she was so, _so_ sensitive there. 

"Good morning, my love." 

He murmurs sleepily against her skin, breath tickling the little hairs behind her ear. She can't stop the stupid, giddy feeling in her chest from her just being there, with him. Tugging Julian's hair again so that he's forced to gaze up at her, she brings her head down to meet her lips with his in a slow, tantalizing dance that leaves them both breathless when they part.

"Good morning, my heart."

**Author's Note:**

> https://arcana-resources.tumblr.com/post/187318560356/the-original-author-of-the-prompt-list


End file.
